To Hate You, If Only
by lazer-angel
Summary: She hated Voldemort. She hated Harry. She hated Ron. She hated Ginny, Cho, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Padma, Parvati, Blaise, Pansy, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, and the world. But at that moment, she hated Malfoy the most.


**I know it's short, but bear with me. I found this as I was organizing all my stories, and I just felt like posting it. Be forewarned that I wrote this a long, long, long, long time ago, so it has definitely not been beta'd, and the plot line is pointless and digresses easily. But nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**To Hate You, If Only**

She hated Voldemort. She hated Harry. She hated Ron. She hated Ginny, Cho, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Padma, Parvati, Blaise, Pansy, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, and the world. But at that moment, she hated Malfoy the most.

She imagined what they would say if she told them about her problems.

"Go to hell, bitch," Voldemort would mutter, and then cast a curse at her.

Harry would give her a sympathetic look and say, "It's all right, Hermione. It's not the end of the world."

Ron would just give her a look that said, "I told you so," and "Serves you right," at the same time.

Ginny would just squeal and start prattling on about how she would help Hermione get revenge.

Cho would just look at her blankly, try to look concerned, and then walk away.

Neville would say something like, "Oh my God. I'm so sorry Hermione, I—oh no! I left Trevor near the Owlery again!" And then he would rush off to the Owlery.

Seamus and Dean would probably blink at her, stare at Malfoy, and start talking animatedly about soccer or Quidditch or something.

Padma and Parvati would say:

"Oh no! That's—"

"So terrible! Is there anything—"

"We can do to—"

"Help you?"

Or they would just grin slyly at each other and go flirt with more guys.

Blaise would just sneer at her and retort, "That's what you get for messing with my mate, Granger."

Pansy would cackle, or do something along the lines of an eerie giggle/snort and snap, "Finally that love potion you gave him has worn off!" And she would probably proceed to go try to flirt with Malfoy.

If she talked to Sirius about her problem…but oh wait, she couldn't. But she hated him anyway.

Remus would look at her knowingly and sigh, "Hermione, don't worry. You'll get over it. It's only a phase."

Tonks would change hair colors to try and amuse her.

Moody would just grumble, "Damn teen hormones."

And the world? The world wouldn't care, and continue trying to kill itself through wars, famine, plagues and such.

But Malfoy. Malfoy would smile at her sadly and shake his head. He'd say softly, "Hermione, it's for the best." And he'd leave. He would vanish out of her life until the war would be over. But that was the problem. The war wouldn't be over in a long time. How could she stand it?

Then she received the news. For days she would weep bitterly, reading the lines of the letter over and over again.

_Dearest Hermione,_ it began,

_You know I'll always love you. I'd die for you, and that's what I'm doing now. I was giving information to the Order while trying to hide from my father. So far I had successfully completed that task_.

It was at this point that Hermione began to weep again.

_Unfortunately, they have finally caught up to me. I will be sentenced for treason in front of Voldemort, and at this moment, I am locked in a prison. The only way I can send this to you is from a stray owl that found its way down to here as if by a miracle. By the time you get this letter, I will probably be long gone, so I want you to remember this: I love you._

She dropped the letter, refusing to read the last part. She had been refusing to read it for the past two weeks. Blinded by her tears, she stumbled out her house, not wanting to take the pain anymore. As she wept and walked to the lake, she paused only a minute to look out onto the horizon, where there was only one streak of light, signaling dawn. Not once hesitating, she stepped into the water, and shivered at the iciness.

Another step forward plunged her almost three feet deeper, and that chilled her even more, but she didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anything anymore.

Three more steps, and the water was level to her chin.

One last step pulled her down five feet, and her feet became entangled in the seaweed. For a moment, she faltered, but they bitter coldness of the water brought the reality of pain back into her, and she gave in.

She gave into the world, into the hands of darkness. She gave in to…Malfoy.

But because she had never unfolded the last part of the letter, she hadn't seen the envelope that would've slid out when she opened it. Because Malfoy had used the same unreliable owl twice, he hadn't known that the owl hadn't delivered his previous letter yet, and that the owl would deliver both letters at the same time.

If only she had read the last part of the letter, all it would've said was,

_Hermione. Never forget the times we had together. In life or in death we shall always be._

_With all the love I have left,_

_Draco Malfoy_

And if only she had read the smaller envelope, it would've read,

_Oh my dearest, fairest Hermione,_

_I am free! They have let me go, for a group of Aurors came upon them, and they had to rush to leave. As they were leaving, a Death Eater cried out, "What of the boy?" and Voldemort yelled back, "Leave him. He can die with the Aurors." And I was free! I am coming back, Hermione. It was a mistake to leave you, and I won't do that again. Wait for me._

_With much gratitude and hope,_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

**A/N: Can you tell that was poorly written? Yes, because I wrote it in sixth or seventh grade. How pathetic is that? **

Reviews to tell me what you thought of it, please and thank you!

♥lazer-angel♥


End file.
